Failles
by Almayen
Summary: Lorsque les portes du Lux étaient closes et que ses conquêtes du jour étaient rentrées chez elles, l'armure de Lucifer s'écaillait pour montrer des plaies non refermées. Appuyé sur son piano, jouant mélancoliquement quelques notes ou un verre de whisky à la main, le confiant Lucifer n'était plus que failles. [recueil d'OS Lucifer]
1. Chapter 1

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Joyeux Noël !

Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le staff du Comptoir des auteurs. J'ai tiré au sort **Romane,** alors Romane, j'espère que tu aimeras. J'ai longuement hésité entre Harry Potter ou GOT, et finalement je me suis retrouvée à écrire sur Lucifer (vive la logique). Donc comme tu l'avais indiqué dans ton post, du Lucifer mais sans Chloé. Aller, bonne lecture !

Je transformerais sûrement ce texte en recueil d'OS.

* * *

Lucifer avait toujours prêté une grande attention à l'image qu'il renvoyait.

Lorsqu'il était encore un ange, il entretenait avec soin son allure, afin de toujours donner l'impression d'une désinvolture rebelle, qui s'était accentuée jusqu'à sa rébellion. Chassé du paradis et désormais maître des Enfers, il avait continué à s'assurer de l'image qu'il renvoyait – plus que jamais, il devait se montrer important, intouchable, inébranlable, et son statut devait transparaître dans son allure afin que tous ici sachent leur place par rapport à lui.

Il était resté fidèle à ses principes une fois sur Terre. Toujours impeccablement tiré à quatre épingles, il arpentait la ville avec une assurance confiante qui donnait l'impression à tous que oui, Lucifer Morningstar régnait sur la ville.

Mais ce n'était bel et bien qu'une _impression._

Lorsque les portes du Lux étaient closes et que ses conquêtes du jour étaient rentrées chez elles – ou trop enivrées et endormies pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit – l'armure de Lucifer s'écaillait pour montrer des plaies non refermées. Appuyé sur son piano, jouant mélancoliquement quelques notes ou un verre de whisky à la main, le confiant Lucifer n'était plus que failles.

Sa relation pour le moins chaotique avec son père, la haine et la terreur que lui vouaient des millions d'humains, la douleur de ne jamais être pris au sérieux... Tout lui revenaient parfois à la surface sans qu'il ne puisse lutter. Mais malgré tout, il s'efforçait de tout dissimuler, pour concerver intact son image d'homme inébranlable.

Il n'y avait qu'une humaine à qui il avait montré ses failles. Linda.

La psychologue avait réagit si violemment lorsqu'il s'était révélé à elle qu'il avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait rien dit de méchant, mais le silence choqué dans lequel elle avait été si longtemps plongée était suffisamment révélateur. Lucifer l'avait alors laissé, et avait cru ne jamais la revoir.

Mais Linda était revenue. Petit à petit, elle avait accepté la vérité sur sa nature démoniaque. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de passer outre ou de faire avec, mais bien de _l'accepter_ tel qu'il était. Et cela donnait à Lucifer l'espoir qu'un jour, elle ne serait plus la seule humaine dans ce cas.

Cela faisait également comprendre à Lucifer que parfois, il pouvait s'autoriser à laisser son armure de côté – et tant pis si l'image qu'il renvoyait était telle qu'il se sentait réellement, à savoir un homme brisé par la vie mais qui souhaitait faire au mieux.


	2. Souvenir tenace

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Et voici un deuxième texte sur ce fandom, qui se passe pendant la s5p1. Cet OS a été écrit pour la 129e nuit du FoF sur le thème "Remembrance", qui est un ancien terme qui désigne quelque chose qui revient en mémoire sous la forme de souvenirs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

_Merci à **Marina**, **Bebec**, **Coraline** et **Patougv** pour leurs review sur le premier drabble !_

* * *

S'il avait été en train de dormir, Lucifer se serait très certainement réveillé en sursaut sous la vision d'un terrible cauchemar.

Sauf qu'il ne dormait pas, alors il se contenta simplement de soupirer de lassitude en tentant de chasser l'image qui lui venait en boucle à l'esprit depuis une semaine. Celle-ci était encore et toujours la même : Dan, lui tirant dessus, son visage déformé dans une expression mêlant peur et détermination. Lucifer comprenait aisément la réaction du lieutenant Ducon ; il venait d'apprendre la vérité sur sa nature démoniaque, c'était le genre de chose qui pouvaient pousser à des réactions excessives.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi le souvenir de ce moment ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

Et surtout, pourquoi il lui procurait cette sensation de mal-être. Pour peu qu'il dorme, il se réveillait le souffle court, des tremblements inexpliqués parcourant son corps. Il tâtait alors son torse où la balle était rentrée et d'où il avait encore l'impression qu'elle se trouvait. Pour éviter ces désagréments, il avait alors commencé à éviter le sommeil, abusant de whyski et cafés pour rester éveillé et éviter ainsi les images indésirables. Toutefois, la journée n'était guère mieux : dès qu'il entendait les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, il se tendait, se préparant à affronter un importun venu lui tirer dessus. Parfois, lorsqu'il qu'il jouait une mélodie au piano, l'expression de Dan lui revenait, et ses doigts tiraient alors de l'instrument une mauvaise note.

Cet état continuel commençait sérieusement à l'agacer – il était le diable pardi, pourquoi donc se laissait-il être aussi perturbé par un simple désagrément ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était mort ou même blessé ; comme il l'avait dit et redit à Chloé pour la rassurer, il allait bien. Alors oui, une semaine plus tôt, avant qu'ils ne s'avouent leurs sentiments, Lucifer en serait certainement mort. Oui, lorsqu'il avait vu Dan tirer et senti la balle rentrer dans son corps, il s'était dit que la fin était venue pour lui.

Oui, pour la première fois de sa très longue existence, il avait eu peur pour sa vie.

Mais était-ce une raison d'en faire tout un drame ?

Certainement pas. Il allait bien, la balle n'avait pas laissé ne serait-ce l'ombre d'une cicatrice, il était donc hors de question d'en faire tout un fromage de ce qui était une petite anecdote.

Ou du moins, ce qui aurait _dû_ n'être qu'une petite anecdote. Car une semaine n'avait pas suffit à éloigner cette sensation de danger ou bien les cauchemars et malgré ce qu'il disait à tout le monde – y compris à lui-même – il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le laisser croire. S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait même dit qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Ce qui était tout bonnement inconcevable, bordel ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui tirait dessus, alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'il se sente aussi mal ?

Et puis la réponse lui parvint avec une telle évidence qu'il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu le comprendre plus tôt : Chloé.

Ces désagréables souvenirs de cette nui là ne tenaient pas tant au fait qu'il avait eu peur pour sa vie. Mais plutôt que pour la première fois, quelque chose de vrai le rattachait à la Terre – quelque chose que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu quitter une nouvelle fois.


End file.
